Warrior Cats: WillowClan
by Vixenwing
Summary: When one cat betrays the whole clan, only to become leader, Willowheart is banished from all the clans and has to create her own clan, WillowClan, in hopes of surviving. But even WillowClan has a few deadly secrets, that may put every cat in danger.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

 **ThunderClan-**

 **Leader-** Palestar

 **Deputy-** Brackenwood

 **Medicine Cat-** Ashberry

 **Warriors-**

Whiteheart

Swiftpelt

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Graystorm

Foxfoot

Sandlight

Apprentice- Fallingpaw

Pebblefall

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Bluestripes

Apprentice- Runningpaw

Falconclaw

Whiteflower

Apprentice- Seedpaw

 **Queens-**

Roseheart (Palestar's mate)

Mother of Mintkit, Dapplekit, and Pearkit

Grayleaf (Foxfoot's mate)

Mother of Amberkit, Plumkit, and Willowkit

Tallstorm (Falconclaw's mate)

Mother of Leafkit


	2. Prolouge

Grayleaf sat in nursery of ThunderClan camp, watching as her kits, Willowkit, Amberkit, and Plumkit played. She heard a cat walk in the door of the nursery. It was Palestar, the ThunderClan leader.

"Hello Grayleaf, are your kits doing well?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

Palestar stepped forwards to check on Roseheart, who was his mate, and his kits.

"Hi Roseheart," he meowed.

"Hello Darling," Roseheart meowed back.

Palestar rested his shin on Rosehearts forehead and she purred softly. Then he looked down at the kits, smiling.

"Well, I must be off," he said.

Roseheart nodded understandingly. Palestar walked over to Grayleaf and said "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Grayleaf nodded and asked Roseheart if she would look after her kits and then Grayleaf followed Palestar to the leader's den.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say that I have received an omen. I was dreaming, and two cats name Yellowfang and Jayfeather came to me and said that one of you litter would be leader, one would be medicine cat, and one would hurt the clan in a horrible way."

"What?" Grayleaf gasped.

Palestar nodded his head gravely. "Its true, and its bad. I responded the same way you did, but I don't think there's anything we can do, I just wanted to let you know."

With that, Palestar nodded his head, showing that she was excused from the leader's den. Grayleaf went out into the clearing but payed no attention to her surroundings. All her thoughts were on what Palestar had just told her.

When Grayleaf fell asleep that night, she found herself in a starry space. She wondered if it was StarClan. She looked around and saw a gray tabby cat walking towards her.

"Yes, you are in StarClan," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "My name is Jayfeather and there is one thing I didn't tell Palestar, because I just need to tell you. There is a chance that you can keep all of your kits from ever doing anything bad. But in order to do that, you'd have to kill three times."

"What? Kill? No, Jayfeather. I would never kill my Clan Mates."

"You don't understand. Three specific cats, you will know who they are when the time comes. And when the time comes, you will have to decide whether to kill them or not. It is up to you to decide the future of your kits and your clan."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving Grayleaf horrified and alone.

 **YAY! I'M ALL DONE WITH THE PROLOUGE! NEXT IS CHAPTER ONE, WHICH WILL BE OUT SHORTLY. COMMENT IF YOU LIKE OR DON'T, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!**


	3. Chapter 1

WillowClan chap 1

"Amberkit, Willowkit, wait for me!" Cried Plumkit as he raced towards his sisters. They were faster and stronger then him, and the would become Apprentices without him if he didn't hurry.

"Hurry up, Plumpaw, wait, I mean Plum _kit_ ," taunted Amberkit.

"C'mon, Amberkit, we shouldn't waste anytime on Plumkit, we don't want to be late," Willowkit nudged Amberkit, and the two sisters ran towards highledge.

"Wait! Wait!" Plumkit went faster and then he tripped and fell on his face. All he could think was _OUCH! That hurts._ Just then he felt as a mouth picked him up by the scruff, he looked up, it was Grayleaf, his mother.

"Don't worry, dear," she soothed. "Everyone will wait for you."

"But Willowkit and Amberkit are better, bigger, and stronger than me!"

"You're very strong in your own way, Plumkit."

And with that, she set him down in front of Highledge next to his sisters.

Willowkit felt bad for Plumkit. She knew what it was like to be the target of Amberkit's teasing and taunting, but that also meant that she didn't want to stand up for Plumkit, for fear that Amberkit would tease _her._

Suddenly, the whole clan's busy murmurs where silences by a loud call from Palestar, who sat calmly on Highledge.

"We are all gathered here to see three young kits become Apprentices today," he began. "Willowkit, Plumkit, and Amberkit, will you please step forward.

Shaking nervously, Willowkit stepped up. She could here Amberkit and Plumkit's hearts beating fast. She could also here hers and was certain that cats in RiverClan could've heard it.

"Good, good. Now, until you earn you're warrior name, you will be Amberpaw. Amberpaw, you will be trained by Brackenwood." Brackenwood had all ready had one paw out as though he had been expecting to be made Amberpaw's mentor. _That's strange._ Willowkit silently noted as her sister and her mentor touched noses.

"Willowkit, you will be known as Willowpaw, and you will be trained by Pebblefall." The reddish gray she-cat walked up towards Willowpaw and they touched noses.

"Plumkit, you shall be known as Plumpaw until you earn you're full name. I know that it is a bit late to be announcing this, but, you're mentor will be Ashberry."

Gasps and murmurs came rushing from the crowd of gathered cats. Grayleaf looked so surprised it looked like she had seen herself with bright pink fur. Everyone knew that Ashberry was the clan's Medicine Cat. And she herself was very young, surely she wouldn't need an Apprentice yet.

"I know, I know. Calm down everyone," Palestar said. "I know that none of us were expecting another Medicine for a while, but Ashberry and I decided that Plumpaw would be a grand Medicine Cat, so that's how its going to be."

Willowpaw couldn't believe it. Medicine Cat? It had all happened so suddenly. It didn't make any sense, not a single drop. She looked over at Amberpaw, who looked just as confused.

"Can you believe it? Medicine Cat?" Willowpaw asked her sister.

"Well, actually yes," replied Amberpaw, was that scorn Willowpaw heard in her voice? "He's so small, he wouldn't be much use as a warrior, he can't kill a dead mouse!"

Willowpaw wanted to point out that nobody can kill a dead mouse, because it's already dead, but she didn't bother too because Amberpaw was already running towards Brackenwood, she would probably be going training.

Just then, Pebblefall walked over to Willowpaw.

"Hey, want to explore the territory today? It's the first thing Apprentices do."

"Sure," Willowpaw said as she followed her mentor out of camp. Training would help get her mind off… other things.

 **FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! YAY! I HOPE EVERYBODY ENJOYED IT. IN ANSWER TO SOMEONES QUESTION, YES, PEBBLEFALL IS A GIRL. AND NO, BRACKENWOOD IS A BOY. ALSO, I HAVE TO GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TOTAL TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

OK, so I'm actually co-writing this story with somebody who does not have a FanFiction account, so I just want to acknowledge that person, her name is "Livleaf Loves Hollyleaf", or, at least, that's what she wants me to call her. Her real name is Liv or Olivia.

Secondly, I need a total of 10 reviews for wither Liv or me to post another chapter, so if you want to hear more about Willowpaw's adventures, PLEASE REVIEW! We will be waiting!

And, thanks for reading this story, we heart fans!


End file.
